The claimed subject matter relates generally to tracing of computer processes and, more specifically, to techniques that enable a work unit to be traced across multiple processing components.
Currently, computing systems provide various processing trace features. Trace data typically includes information concerning the overall activity in a system or the activity for selected components and processes. One typical trace methodology, i.e. a full system trace, monitors every processing component with respect to each work unit and the resultant data is stored. A second trace methodology, i.e. a component-specific trace, monitors a particular component and stores trace data for each unit of work that utilizes the component.